A chance to be a hero
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: <html><head></head>Carrie didn't die. She was burried alive! When an old man finds her and brings her to an orphan house, SHIELD discover her power and ask her for the avengers initiative in case they're ever gonna need them. Carrie takes the chance and hopes that the survivors of the prom will forgive her.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm still alive.**

Carrie opened her eyes and the only thing she could see was darkness all around her.

"Where am I" Carrie whispered.

Carrie tried to sit up straight, but hit her head against a big wooden plank.

Through a crack in the wood came some soil.

She directly knew where she was.

She was in a coffin underground at.

She was buried alive!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!." Carrie screamed, while she was using her telekinesis to make a hole in the coffin big enough for her.

She didn't know that she was also making cracks in her one tombstone where some mean persons wrote the senses; '_Carrie White burns in hell.' _With red gravity.

Carrie dugs an opening to the surface and climbs out of her grave.

Carrie looked around and saw that it was around twelve P.M

Carrie looked down and saw that she's wearing her best clothes.

Tears started welling up in her eyes when taught about the prom and the moment when she was killing her mother as self-protection.

She wanted to die by the stones who were crashing her house.

Carrie walked to the street.

She almost crossed the street when a blood red car stopped before her.

An old bold man with big glasses stepped out of the car.

Because of the collar of the car, Carrie taught of all the blood that was on her when she almost killed everyone at the prom.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

Carrie shook her head.

"Where are your parents?" The man asked concerned.

When Carrie started to cry harder, the man understood why she was alone and that could be for two reasons. Reason one: she was lost and couldn't find her parents. Reason two: She didn't have parents anymore.

"Are you lost?" The man asked.

Carrie shook her head again and then had compassion for her.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry for you." The man said, and he gave her hug.

With a puzzled expression Carrie asked: "Why are you giving me a hug?"

The man stopped with cuddling her and "Oh, what brutal of me. I didn't even propose myself to you. I'm Billy Mac, but please call Billy. And who are you?" Billy said.

"I'm Carrie White." Carrie said.

"Well I was giving you a hug cause you deserved one and don't tell me that, that isn't true, cause I can see in your eyes that you have been hurt your whole live." Billy said.

'_I don't deserved it.'_ Carrie taught.

"Do you want to go with me to America, cause I don't know this city, cause this is my first time that I'm here and I don't know where the orphan house is, but in Manhatten stands a great and wonderful orphan house." Billy said.

'_I can't go to anyone cause they're probably scared for me.'_ Carrie taught.

"Yes, that would be great." Carrie said.

"Great. Come on. Have a seat." Billy said, while he opened the door of the car.

Carrie stepped into the car and a few minutes later Billy sat next to her.

"Do you want a blanket?" Billy asked.

Then Carrie noticed that she had it cold and that she was very sleepy. "That would be nice." Carrie said.

"Here's a blanket." Billy said, while he put a bleu blanket on Carrie making sure that the blanket was all over Carrie.

"Thanks for all the help." Carrie said.

"Please don't thank me, cause I love to help people in need." Said Billy.

Then Carrie closed her eyes and failed asleep.

"Sleep well, Carrie. Sleep well." Billy said.

**A few months later in Manhatten.**

"Carrie, do you wait here. Then I get my lenses in that shop. After that we can eat something and after that I bring you to the orphan house sunshine." Billy said.

"Yes." Said Carrie.

Then Billy left her alone in the car.

An half hour later Billy came back with some hamburgers.

"Do you like hamburgers?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. I never have eaten one before." Carrie said.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Your probably gone like it." Billy said. Billy gave her one of the hamburgers.

Carefully Carrie took a bite of the hamburger and swallowed it.

"It's delicious." Carrie said enthusiastic.

"I knew you would like it." Billy said with a smile.

When the hamburgers where all eat up, Billy started the car and drove to the orphan house.

"You know, I really wish I could keep you and take care of you like my own children. At least if I had one. The problem is that I'm too old to take care for children." Billy said and then he stepped out of the car. Billy opened the car door at Carrie's site and walked with her into the orphan house.

In the office of the boss of the orphan house stood a bureau and on bureau chair set a young woman, with very small breasts. She had brown hair, very light brown eyes and a big birth on her forehead.

She wore a white blouse with black circles on it, a black skirt with white hearts on it and black shoes with white stripes.

"Can I help you." She asked.

"Yes, I found this orphan on a graveyard and I want to give her up for adoption." Billy said with effort.

"What's her full name?" She asked.

"Carietta White." Carrie said.

The woman immediately looked to Carrie with fear in her eyes, cause she had seen the clips on YouTube about the prom where a girl named Carrie White used telekinesis and killed almost everyone. She even had seen it during the journal on TV and the presenter said that the girl and mother died that night.

"Oh my god." She whispered and then ran away like the devil was following her.

"Okay…" Billy said, while he looked at the woman who was running away. "At least you don't see that every day. Wait here." Billy said and then he walked to the woman who had felt on the ground and couldn't stand up anymore.

"Goes everything alright?" Billy asked.

"I think I've broken my leg, when I slipped and fell on to the floor." The woman said.

"Can Carrie stay here." Billy asked.

"Are you crazy! She killed almost everyone in her school and she is supposed to be dead!" She screamed and because everyone could here her all the orphan's came out of their rooms and came to the screaming woman.

"Miss, that's impossible and you're probably had imagined things about a girl who killed many people and Carrie probably just is looks a bit like that girl of your imagination, but I can tell you that Carrie wouldn't even harm a house-fly." Billy said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, she can stay here and could you please bring the nurse here. She's in the straight wing, in a big white room. The room has a big white door whit a red cross. It's on the second floor. You can't miss it." She said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec." Billy said and then he ran fast to the white room on the second floor.

When he entered the room he saw a lot of hospital beds.

The room was probably the sick-bay.

He walked to a nurse with black hair, with pink, green and blue strikes in it, she was also very pale and had creepy big, blue eyes. She wore a white dress with one enormous big cross on it. The nurse had a nameplate on her dress and apparently her name was Somilé Panteons.

"Hello, can I help you monsieur." Somilé said with a French accent.

"Yes, your boss has broken presumably broken her leg." Billy said.

"I'll be on my way." Somilé said and then ran away like she was an Olympic champion.

**A few months later.**

Carrie had finally some friends, but there were still people who liked to bully her and when they went too far, Carrie's emotions took control of her and then something bad happened to that person.

When that happened Carrie asked herself the question: _'How long would it take before someone noticed, that it had to do with telekinesis and that she was doing it' _


	2. CH2

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the spelling faults of the previous chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 2: I didn't mean to do it.**

Carrie woke up.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock in the morning.

She stepped out of her bed and headed for the bathroom, till she heard some girls in the hall way laughing.

Carrie listened very carefully to the girls and heard one them whisper: "They say that miss Mock ran away for her, cause she killed many people on her school, they even say that she killed her own mother."

"Really?" the other girl whispered.

"Yes." She whispered.

Carrie looked into the direction of the whispering girls and saw Lisa and Patricia.

Lisa had a dark skin, black hair and very dark brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a white t-shirt below, a black panty and white shoes.

Lisa was sixteen years old.

Patricia had a peach skin, white hair, grey eyes and many freckles on her cheek.

Patricia wore a short pink t-shirt that came to her navel, a black jacket, a pink skirt and a black fishnet panty.

Patricia was fifteen years old, but was very long for her age.

"Oh, no the killer has seen us. Run before she kills you." Patricia said.

The word killer brought many feelings back. Feelings she had felt on the night of the prom.

Carrie pushed Lisa and Patricia to the end of the hall with her telekinesis.

Patricia and Lisa stood up and looked with fear to Carrie.

"Run, Carrie is a dangerous freak!" Lisa screamed and then Lisa and Patricia ran away.

Then a Carrie heard a piep and after that you could hear the voice of miss Mock.

"Can I have your attention please?" Miss Mock asked.

The heads of all the children stopped with what they were doing.

"All you children may have noticed that there are strange things happening the last few months. There are some people investigating these strange things and hopefully they'll find the cause of all this very soon. Some of you will be questioned, but don't worry about that, cause it will be simply questions like: have you seen one of those strange things?; Do you think it's dangerous?; and more of that kind of questions. You can continue with what you were doing." Miss Mock said.

'_Oh, no. They've noticed. I'm in great trouble now' _Carrie taught.

Carrie walked very fast to the bathroom.

She locked the door of the bathroom and undresses herself.

She turned the douche on and a slow, warm beam of water came out of the showerhead.

Carrie stepped into the shower, under the slow beam of warm water and she began, with washing her hair.

After a few minutes Carrie was finished with washing herself.

Carrie grabbed a yellow towel and started to dry herself.

After that she put the towel around her so she wasn't naked and unlocked the door of the bathroom.

She walked to her room which she shares with ten other girls of her age and closed the door after her.

Carrie walked to her bed and pulled a light blue dress on, with sleeves till her elbows.

She looked under her bed and grabbed two light blue shoes and pulled them on.

Carrie stood up and brushed her hair.

She walked to the door of the room and opened it.

Carrie looked around and saw a camera on the wall in the vicinity of the place where she pushed Lisa and Patricia with her telekinesis.

'_Oh, no.' _Carrie taught, while she looked at the camera with fear.

The camera was dark blue and had a light blue symbol on it.

The symbol looked like a circle with a big bird in it.

There came a biep out of speakers on the wall and after that the voice of miss Mock came out of the speakers.

She said: "Carietta White, come immediately to mine office."

'_Has she seen it?' _Carrie taught.

Silently Carrie walked to the office of miss Mock.

Carrie stopped before the door and nocked.

"You can come in." Miss Mock said.

Carrie opened the door and walked into the office.

"Why did I have to come?" Carrie asked softly.

"This is agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. He wants to talk with you about these strange things that are happening these last months." Miss Mock said with a expression that says: I knew it I couldn't trust you.

"Do you come with me?" Coulson asked.

Carrie nodded and followed him to a white room without windows.

The only light came from a few Tl lights.

"Could you sit down please?" Coulson asked.

Carrie nodded again and sat down on a white seat across agent Coulson.

"Do you have telekinesis?" Coulson asked.

'_He has seen the video.'_ Carrie taught. "Yes, I have." She said.

"Really?" Coulson asked.

"Wait! Haven't you seen the video?" Carrie asked.

"No. The cameras won't work." Coulson said.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Carrie asked.

"No. Why wouldn't I even do that?" Coulson asked.

"Cause I killed people." Carrie said and directly the room became darker and after a few seconds the room was lighter. It exchanged all the time from a dark room to a light room.

"Why did you kill some people?" Coulson asked.

"I didn't mean to do it. They all laughed at me, because of the video and I've got sad and very angry and then mine emotions were to strong and then I used my telekinesis and killed them and mine mother tried to kill me and I killed her." Carrie said and then she started to cry and automatically the table broke in two pieces.


	3. CH3

**Chapter 3: The Avengers initiative.**

Coulson looked at the crying Carrie and he had sympathy for her.

He stood up and walked to Carrie and gave her hug, while he was trying to calm her.

"Shh, it's ok." Coulson said.

"I killed mine mama." Carrie whispered.

"It's not your fault. There are more people who have the same power and did the same thing." Coulson said.

"Really?" Carrie asked.

"Yes. The most people with telekinesis had a bad live, but SHIELD helped them and some of them became heroes." Coulson said.

Carrie stopped with crying and asked: "Are you going to help me?"

"Yes, we are and maybe you can become a part of the Avengers initiative." Coulson said.

"What's that?" Carrie asked.

"That's an idea to bring earth's mightiest heroes to gather, when we need them the most." Coulson said.

Before Carrie could give an answer, they heard a knock on the door.

"It's time for lunch." Miss Mock said, while she stood behind the door.

"I've got to go." Carrie said and they both stood up.

Carrie walked out of the room.

"Did she do it." Miss Mock said.

"Yes." Coulson said.

"I knew it the whole time that she's dangerous. What are you gone do to her?" Miss Mock asked.

"I don't really know. I think she can be a hero, but Nick Furry will make the decision." Coulson said.

"I hope your boss isn't going to say yes on your plan, cause it's wrong. You can't make a hero out of a murder. If I was you, I should kill her." Miss Mock said and then she walked away.

**In the canteen.**

Carrie grabbed a red plastic tray and joined the long row of boys and girls.

After five minutes Carrie stood before the lunch lady.

"What do you want?" The lunch lady asked with voice filled with boredom.

The lunch lady had: Orange hair with silver grey strikes in it, dark blue eyes, a light brown skin of the sun and a few wrinkles.

She wore: a white t-shirt, a blue skinny jeans, a black snood and a white apron.

"Ehmm." Carrie said.

"I know we have all the time of the world, but hurry up." The lunch lady said, with impatience.

The lunch lady quickly did some mashed potatoes, a glass of milk and green smudge with little meatballs in it on her red plastic tray.

"You can go now." The lunch lady said, while she pointed to an empty seat on an empty table.

Carrie walked away of the lunch lady and looked around.

She saw that the empty seat where the lunch lady pointed at was the only place where Carrie could sit.

Carrie walked to the empty seat and put the red plastic tray on the empty table.

Carrie sat down on the seat and started to eat the green smudge with meatballs in it, but after the first bite she stopped, cause it tasted like someone mixed someone's vomit with pureed broccoli and had put some meatballs in it to let it tasted better.

Carrie had a terrible aftertaste of the green smudge in her mouth.

Carrie grabbed her glass of milk and drank it very quickly on, in the hope that the aftertaste would go away, but it only got worse.

Then Carrie started to eat the smashed potatoes.

The smashed potatoes weren't delicious, but it tasted much better than the green smudge with meatballs.

When Carrie finished her smashed potatoes, she walked to the trashcan and threw the green smudge with meatballs into the trashcan.

Then she walked to a little iron rack with red and blue plastic trays in it and put her red plastic tray on top of the rack.

Carrie walked out of the canteen, but stopped when she saw Patricia and Lisa dive away for her.

Patricia and Lisa looked full with fear to Carrie, while they were hiding under the table.

Carrie looked away from Patricia and Lisa and walked to the bathroom.

She opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

She grabbed a glass that stood on the sink and filled it with water.

Carrie did some water in her mouth and started to rinse her mouth, in the hope the aftertaste would go away.

She spat out the water and most of the aftertaste was gone.

Carrie walked just out of the bathroom when the voice of miss Mock came out of the speakers on the wall.

"Carrie White, come immediately to my office. Again." Miss Mock said.

'_What did I do wrong this time'_ Carrie taught and she walked for the second time with reluctantly to the office of miss Mock.

Carrie stopped in front of the door to the office of miss Mock, but before Carrie could knock she heard a woman screaming.

Carrie opened the door and ran into the room but saw that miss Mock was screaming at Coulson.

Carrie stopped and listened to the screams of miss Mock.

"You can't do that! She's dangerous! She almost killed mine niece!" Miss Mock screamed.

Carrie used her telekinesis and tilled miss Mock from the ground and squeezed her lips together so she couldn't scream anymore.

"If I let you go, will you stop screaming?" Carrie asked.

Miss Mock nodded and Carrie put her slowly back on her feet and she stopped with squeezing the lips miss Mock.

"That's what I mean with dangerous." Miss Mock said.

"Yeah, but this little accident wouldn't chance Nick Furry's mind." Coulson said.

"Why did I have to come?" Carrie asked.

"SHIELD wants you for the Avengers initiative." Coulson said.

"But I won't let you leave with him. Quit the reverse. Cause I'm going to take you to the police." Miss mock said.

"That's never going to happen." Coulson said.

"Try to stop me." Miss Mock said, with a challenging tone in her voice.

"If that is what it takes." Coulson said.


	4. Ch4

**Auteurs note: thanks for the improving on the spellings error.**

**Chapter 4:The Tesseract.**

Carrie walked to Coulson and whispered: "I can use my telekinesis."

"No, I've already got a plan." Coulson whispered.

"Where are you two talking about?" Miss Mock asked.

"Nothing." Carrie said silently.

"Miss Mock, do you love your job?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" Miss Mock asked.

"Let's make a deal. If you want to keep your job, then you have to give me Carrie, but if you want to keep her, you'll be fired." Coulson said.

"You can't do that." Miss Mock said.

"Yes, I can." Coulson said and then he showed her an letter where in stood that if Coulson signed it, miss Mock would lose her job.

"You can take her with you. Have a nice day." Miss Mock said, with her sweetest tone.

"Come Carrie." Coulson said and together they walked out of the orphan house into a jet.

"Where are we going?" Carrie asked.

"We are going to Helicarrier." Coulson said and he walked over to the pilot.

Carrie sat down on one of the black seats and looked out of the window.

Carrie started to get bored and her eyelids where getting heavier.

After a few minutes, Carrie finally fell asleep, but her sleep didn't last for long, cause after a few minutes a loud beep came from the console and Carrie directly opened her eyes.

Carrie looked immediately around and saw that it was getting dark.

Coulson pushed on a black button and out of a speaker next to the button came a voice of a man.

"Coulson, the Tesseract started to glow brighter. We need you." The man said.

"Okay. Say to doctor Erik Selvig that I'm coming with a girl and we will be there very soon." Coulson said.

"Where are we going?" Carrie asked.

"Where going to a secret SHIELD basis, but you have to promise me you won't tell the way to anyone." Coulson said.

"I'll promise." Carrie said.

"Good." Coulson said.

"Why are we going to a secret basis." Carrie asked.

"They need my help and I won't leave you alone till we reached the Helicarrier." Coulson said.

"How long is this trip going to take?" Carrie asked.

"We will reach the basis within an half hour." The pilot said.

**In a calm street, somewhere in New York.**

Carrie and Coulson stepped out of the jet and walked into a normal street, without big buildings.

"I don't see any secret basis and I don't even see a building that looks suspected to me, or the secret basis is very good in disguise." Carrie said.

"Yeah, it's not just a secret basis. It's the most secret basis of the world." Coulson said.

"Is it in the vicinity or do we have to walk for a time?" Carrie asked.

"It would amaze you, if you could get know how close we are to the basis." Coulson said.

"What do you mean with how close we are?" Carrie asked.

"I've got to do a black cloth before your eyes, so you can't see a thing, while we walking to the basis." Coulson said.

"But I won't tell it to anyone." Carrie said.

"Yeah, but it's just to make sure won't tell it to anyone." Coulson said.

Then Coulson took an old black cloth out of an pocket in his jack and did it before Carrie's eyes. He tied the cloth steady, while making sure there didn't came some hair in the knot.

"Carrie can you see something?" Coulson asked.

"I can't see." Carrie said.

"Good. Carrie take my hand and listen to my instructions." Coulson said.

Carrie nodded.

"Okay. We are going to walk forward." Coulson said and together they walked to a black wall from a black, big building with many offices.

"Stop with walking and stay, here." Coulson said.

"Okay." Carrie said and thought: _'Is he going to leave me here?' _

Coulson walked to the wall and after a an minute he found a black button, that almost has the same colour as the wall.

Coulson pushed on the black button and after a few seconds the wall was going up and a path that goes underground showed up.

Coulson walked to Carrie and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to walk again." Coulson said.

'_Good he didn't leave me' _Carrie thought.

They walked through the hall and made many curve and sometimes they walked in circles, probably to make sure that Carrie couldn't make a map of the way in her head.

"You can stop walking." Coulson said and then he untied the cloth before Carrie's eyes.

Carrie looked around and the first thing that she noticed was that there weren't windows.

"Are we underground or is it so secret that there may be no windows?" Carrie asked.

"I can't tell you which one it is, but it's sure that one of them is it." Coulson said.

Coulson walked over to an man with grey hair.

The man wore a blue blouse and had a nameplate and on the nameplate stood DR. Erik Selvig.

"What's wrong with the Tesseract?" Coulson asked.

"It started to glow and it gives a little bit of Gamma radiation, but it's harmless." Dr. Erik Selvig said.

"I'm going to inform Nick Furry about the that." Coulson said.

"Why?" DR. Erik Selvig asked.

"Cause the Gamma radiation can be harmful." Coulson said.

Then Coulson walked to the hall and pushed on an button in his earpiece.

"Nick Fury can you reply?" Coulson asked.

"Coulson, what's wrong." Nick Fury asked.

"It's the Tesseract." Coulson said.

"I'm coming." Nick Fury said.

**In the meantime.**

Carrie walked to the cubes, whose she couldn't remember the name, but she knew it was something like Teaseract.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" DR. Erik Selvig asked.

"Yes it is." Carrie answered.


	5. Ch5

**Chapter 5: Gods aren't always good.**

Coulson walked outside and after a few minutes he could hear a helicopter.

Coulson looked into the sky and saw that an SHIELD helicopter was landing.

In the helicopter sat Nick Fury.

Nick Fury had a brown skin, one brown eye and where the other eye should be sat a black eye patch, with a few scars under and above it.

Nick Fury wore a black leather jacket, black pants and black shoes.

Nick Fury stepped out of the helicopter and asked: "Coulson, how bad is it?"

"That's the problem sir. We don't know." Coulson said, while they were walking to the lab.

"Did you bring the girl to the helicarrier?" Nick Fury asked.

"I didn't have enough time for that." Coulson said.

"But you arrived at the orphan house a few hours before twelve o'clock." Nick Fury said.

"There were a lot of problems on the way to the helicarrier so we ran out of time." Coulson said.

"Why did Selvig some tests with the Tesseract, while he was supposed to be somewhere else?" Nick Fury asked.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the lab." Coulson said.

Finally they entered the lab and Nick Fury walked directly to DR. Erik Selvig.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." DR. Erik Selvig said.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Nick Fury asked.

"No, sir. The Tesseract has just a high energy peak and it's giving a little bit of Gamma radiation, but that's harmless." DR. Erik Selvig said.

Nick Fury looked at the Tesseract and then he looked back at DR. Erik Selvig and said: "That can be harmful."

DR. Erik Selvig looked around and when he saw Carrie, he asked: "Why is there a teenager?"

"Coulson brought her here, but she wouldn't bother you." Nick Fury said and then he walked away.

After five minutes the Tesseract started to glow brighter and a bright blue beam came out of it

The beam stopped a few meters before the wall and the end of the beam became larger and wider.

The end of the beam started to look like a portal and in it, you could see a black sky filled with shining stars.

Everyone in the lab didn't do anything except breathing and looking at the bright blue beam that came from the Tesseract.

After a minute that felt like an hour the beam started to fade away, but most of the beam didn't fade and rose to the ceiling.

On the place where the beam had ended stood a man, with a pale skin, blue eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders.

The man wore strange, black and green clothes with some gold in it.

The man looked like he hadn't sleep for a few days.

The man held a spear in his right hand.

The spear was gold and silver, with a blue gem close to the sharp point of the spear.

The gem in the spear had the same collar as the Tesseract, but glowed a little bit less.

"Sir, can you please put down the spear?!" Nick Fury asked.

The man looked down at the spear and then he shot a kind of blue energy blast at one of the agents.

The energy looked very much like the bright blue beam that came from the Tesseract, except that it wasn't a beam and it didn't came from the Tesseract.

Carrie wanted to use her telekinesis to stop the man, but agent Hill who stood behind her stopped her and whispered: "Don't do it, Carrie."

"But he's killing them." Carrie whispered.

"Yes, I know, but I don't like the idea of you getting hurt, so come with me." Agent Hill whispered.

"Where are we going?" Carrie whispered, while they were walking slowly to the cars.

"I'm going to bring you to the Helicarrier." Agent Hill whispered.

Carrie and Agent Hill left the lab without getting noticed.

They stood in a room filled with cars from SHIELD.

"Go get in that car." Agent Hill said, while she looked at one of the cars and after that she was login out on the computer.

Carrie opened the door of the car and sat down on the seat next to the driver's seat.

The man, with the spear came out of the lab and DR. Erik Selvig and agent Barton walked with him to the car across of the car where Carrie sat.

Carrie looked with a confused expression at DR. Erik selvig and saw that his iris was unnaturally blue.

It was as blue as the Tesseract, but it didn't glow like the Tesseract, what would be scary if there was no light in the room, cause then you could only see his iris.

Agent Hill was almost done when suddenly, the voice of Nick Fury out of her earpiece came.

"Barton is defected." Nick Fury said.

Agent Hill grabbed her pistol and shot a few times at the leaving car, with DR. Erik Selvig, agent Barton and the man with the spear in it.

Unfortunately, it didn't slow them down nor did it stop them.

Agent Hill jumped into the car and went in pursuit.

"Why are they helping the man who just killed a few agents?" Carrie asked.

"Barton is defected and Dr. Selvig is probably also defected." Agent Hill.

"Did you Dr. Selvig's iris?" Carrie asked.

"No, but why would I look at that?" Agent Hill asked.

"His iris is just as blue as that cube in the lab." Carrie said.

Carrie and agent Hill where almost close to the other car, but the ceiling collapsed onto them, but Carrie threw with her telekinesis the big parts above their heads away, so they wouldn't get killed by one of them.

But the car they where following was just out of reach of the collapsing ceiling, so they escaped.

Carrie used her telekinesis to lift parts of the ceiling to make a hole in the mess that was just big enough for them.

When Carrie finally had a hole in it, the voice of Nick Fury came out of Hill's earpiece.

"Hill do you copy?" Nick Fury asked.

"I copy." Agent Hill said.

"The Tesseract is with the enemy. Are there still agents under the debris?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how many survivors." Agent Hill said.

"Alright, I want that every living agent that doesn't need to be rescued, will look for the briefcase with the Tesseract in it." Nick Fury said.

"Roger that." Agent Hill said.

"Hill is Carrie with you?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yes, she is. Why?" Agent Hill asked.

"Good, cause he could brainwash her just like he did with some agents. Oh, and Coulson go back to the base, cause right now we are in war, but first you have to pick up Carrie and Steve and bring them to the Helicarrier and let Tony Stark know that we need him in our labs." Nick Furry said.


	6. Ch6

**Chapter 6: Iron man.**

Agent Hill brought Carrie to the closets tank station, where she had to wait on Coulson, so that they could go to Tony Stark.

Carrie stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her.

"Good luck." Agent Hill said and then she drove away.

"You to." Carrie said, but agent Hill probably didn't hear her.

There stood Carrie all alone on a abandon tank station in the middle of nowhere.

Carrie sat down on the ground after an half hour, Coulson showed up in a big black car.

The window of the car went down, so you could hear Coulson.

"Get in the car." Coulson said and then he pushed on a red button and window went up and closed, with a click.

Carrie opened the door and sat down on the back seat.

Carrie closed the door and asked: "Who's Tony Stark?"

Coulson turned his head to face Carrie and asked: "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." Carrie said.

"Oh, well." Coulson said and he grabbed a map out of his backpack. "All the information about the others, who are in the Avengers initiative." Coulson said, while he gave her the SHIELD tablet.

Carrie first read the file of Tony Stark (Iron man) and she watched a few videos where he saved people from some other bad guy, where she had never heard of before.

Then she read a file about Steve Rogers (Captain America), who sat in ice for seventy years. She also saw a little video where Captain America fought against Hitler.

Carrie was just done with reading Steve's file, when they finally arrived at Stark Tower.

Carrie and Coulson stepped out of the car and walked to the building.

Carrie looked up at the building and saw that Tony's after name stood on the building.

"It's pretty impressive isn't it?" Coulson asked.

"It's probably the biggest building I ever have seen." Carrie answered.

They walked into the building, while Coulson grabbed his mobile.

Carrie pushed on the button of the elevator and the doors went open.

The walked into the elevator and Coulson pushed on one of the buttons.

Coulson typed a number in on his phone and after a moment he said: "Stark, we have to talk."

A man on the other side of the phone said: "Hi, you speak with one of the clones of Tony Stark. Leave a message and he will call you later."

Carrie recognized the voice of one of the videos from Tony's file.

"It's urgent." Coulson said.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony said.

The doors of the elevator opened and they could see a big room.

In the room stood Tony Stark and a woman.

Tony Stark wore a kind of black wetsuit with a hole in it for a glowing thing that's in the vicinity of his heart.

The woman wore a black dress. She had orange blond hair, red lips and blue eyes.

Carrie and Coulson stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi, Phil." The woman said, while she stood up and walked to Carrie and Coulson.

"His first name is name is agent." Tony said, while also walked to Carrie and Coulson.

The woman looked at Carrie and said: "Hi, I'm Pepper Pots. What is our name?"

"I'm Carrie." Carrie said.

"Is that an agent in training?" Tony asked.

"No, she isn't." Coulson said.

"That's good." Tony said.

"Is she part of the Avengers initiative, which I know absolutely nothing about." Pepper said.

Coulson nodded.

"Since when are children allowed in my tower?" Tony asked.

"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." Carrie said.

"You know I thought I wasn't qualified." Tony said, while he was walking backwards.

"I didn't know that." Pepper said.

"It turned out that I'm selfish and I don't play well with others." Tony said.

"I did know that." Pepper said who walked to Tony.

There appeared some screens on the window.

On the screen stood the files of all the members of the Avengers initiative.

Carrie saw a few videos from her prom and that brought to much memories back.

Carrie raised her hands, but before she could do anything, Coulson had put her hands down and he whispered: "Please, don't do that Carrie."

'_It all my fault'_ Carrie said accidently in Coulson's head.

"How did you came in my head?" Coulson whispered.

'_Wait, you could hear me?'_ Carrie said in his head.

"Yes." Coulson whispered.

'_If I can do this, does that mean that I could see other person's memories and ear what they thinking.' _Carrie said in his head.

'_I hope you can't' _Coulson thought.

'_Hey, I could hear that.' _Carrie said in his head.

'_Please don't try to see my memories' _Coulson thought.

'_Okay.' _Carrie said, with a disappointed voice in his head.

"I will help." Tony said, while he turned around to see Carrie and Coulson.

"Okay, bye." Coulson said and he turned around.

Carrie quickly waved good bye and jumped into the elevator.


	7. Ch7

**Chapter 7: The Helicarrier.**

Carrie and Coulson walked out of Stark tower.

"Where are we going now?" Carrie asked.

"We're going to pick up Steve." Coulson said with excitement.

"And after that?" Carrie asked.

"After that, I will bring you and Steve to the Helicarrier." Coulson said.

"Okay." Carrie said, while she opened the door of the car and sat down on one of the backseats.

Coulson closed the car door on Carrie's side and opened the car the door on the side of the seat next to the driver's seat.

He sat down, closed the door and gave a nod to the driver.

The driver started the car and drove to their next destination.

Carrie looked out of the window, at all the lights of houses and the street lanterns.

After an half hour, the sun started to come up and Carrie looked at the sky that was turning orange.

After a few hours they finally reached their destination, what apparently was a gym.

Carrie and Coulson stepped out of the car.

Coulson walked to the driver and said: "Go and get a jet for us and park it on the roof."

"I will." The driver said.

Carrie and Coulson walked inside.

They came in a training room, with many box bags and one big ring.

"Why are we in a training room for boxers?" Carrie asked.

"Fury said that Steve would be here." Coulson answered.

"He's there." Carrie said, while her finger pointed into the direction of a man with blond hair and big biceps.

"Do I look good?" Coulson whispered.

'_Yes.. I think.' _Carrie said in his head.

Steve walked to Coulson and Carrie and asked: "Are you two the persons Nick Fury told me about.?"

"Yes, he did." Coulson said proud.

Carrie gave Coulson a surprised look and then she looked at Steve and said: "Hi, I'm Carrie."

"I'm Steve." Steve said, while he shook Carrie's Carrie hand.

When Steve shook Coulson's hand, Coulson looked at the hand and then back at Steve, while he said: "Hi, I'm Phil Coulson."

"I hear something coming from the roof." Carrie said, while she stared at the ceiling.

"That's probably our jet." Coulson said and then they walked to the stairs.

They went upstairs, while Coulson was talking about things and Steve was estimating Carrie's age.

When they finally reached the roof, Carrie asked : "How long is it going to take?"

"It will take an half hour." Coulson said.

"Good, cause I've got to catch up on my sleep." Carrie said.

They stepped in the jet and Steve and Carrie sat down on the seats, while Coulson walked to the pilot.

Steve whispered in Carrie's ear that she had to wake up.

Carrie opened her eyes and asked: "Are we already there?"

"Yes, we are." Coulson said.

Carrie rubbed in her eyes and yawned.

Then she stood up and together they walked out of the jet.

Coulson walked to Nick Furry, while Carrie and Steve walked to a man with black curled hair.

"Hi, I heard you could find the cube." Steve said.

"Yes, but you probably heard more things." The man said.

"The cube is the only word I care about." Steve said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but who are you?" Carrie asked.

"You don't know?" The man asked with disbelieve.

"Yeah, I hadn't time to read all the files and I had to catch up some sleep and I'm from England." Carrie said.

"I'm DR. Bruce Banner." DR. Banner said.

"I hope you wouldn't be brainwashed by bad guy." Carrie said.

"Excuse, me but how old are you actually?" Steve asked.

"I'm fifteen almost sixteen." Carrie said.

A woman with short, red curled hair walked to them and said: "You might want to get inside, cause it can be hard to breath."

"Who are you?" Carrie asked.

"I'm Natasha." Natasha said.

"Are we on an submarine?" Steve asked, while they walked to the edge of the Helicarrier.

"Really, do they want me on a container in the sea." Dr. Banner said.

The water went away from the edge and a big thing with wicks in it was revealed.

The wicks in it started to turn and the Helicarrier lifted up from the sea and went into the sky.

"I'm going to pay Nick Fury ten bucks." Steve said.

They walked inside of a room that looked much like an office.

"Do you have an lab where I can work." DR. Banner asked.

"Agent Romanhoff, show him his lab." Nick Fury said.

"How are you going to find the man with the spear?" Carrie asked.

"The satellite, mobile phones and the internet are our eyes and our ears." Coulson said.

"You are not part of the Avengers Initiative, right?" Steve asked.

"No, I am a part of the Avengers initiative." Carrie said.

"But, why?" Steve asked.

'_maybe, because of my powers.' _Carrie said in Steve's head.

"Your telekinetic." Steve said.

"Yes." Carrie said.

"Sir, we've got a 79% match." A man in an office chair said.

"Where is it?" Nick Fury asked.

"It's in Germany, in Stuttgart in the museum." The man said.

"Okay, I want that Carrie goes to that museum and that Steve will get there an quarter later." Nick Fury said.


	8. Ch8

**Chapter 8: first fight.**

Apparently the bad guy went to a party in a museum in Germany.

Carrie had to go to the party in case he was going to hurt someone.

Carrie was very nervous, cause this was her first party after the prom and this party was with a dangerous guy.

Carrie wore a yellow dress that came to her knees, with one silver flower on her waist.

It was almost twelve o'clock when they finally reached their destination.

Carrie walked out of the jet and saw a big building with pillars.

Carrie walked to the building and when she almost was there, she could here viols.

Carrie walked inside and bumped into an old man.

Carrie did a step backwards and said: "I'm sorry." Then she looked up and saw that the old man was Billy.

"Carrie, I haven't seen you for a while. Do you have it good in the orphan house?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm having a great time there." Carrie said unsure.

"Really, cause the sparkle in your eyes tell me that you're having a great time, but that you can't tell me and you sound very unsure." Billy said.

"Yeah, I'm really having a great time." Carrie said.

"Okay, but tell me. Why are you here?" Billy asked.

"I was invited cause my mama is a friend of the owner of this building." Carrie said.

"Oh, really." Billy said.

"How are you doing?" Carrie asked.

"I'm doing great." Billy said.

Billy looked around and saw a man, with black hair that reached his shoulders, coming from the stairs.

"Who's that?" Billy asked.

Carrie looked at the stairs and said: "You have to go."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Just do it." Carrie said and then she walked ran to the man, but it was very busy, so she wasn't there in time.

The man with black hair slammed a guard with an stick and walked to the a man with grey and black hair.

He grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him on an kind of a stone table.

He grabbed a silver thing that looked like a pen.

He pushed on a little button in it and sharp little knives came out of it

The man held the thing with knives above his eyes, then he pushed again on the button and the knives quickly turned around the eyes, while it made a horrible sound.

The man with black and grey hair screamed out of pain.

All the people started to run, while they also were screaming.

There appeared a smile on the face of the man with black hair.

When Carrie could see what was happening she pushed the man away with her telekinesis.

The man fell on his back on the stairs.

Carrie grabbed the thing with knives and pushed on the buttons.

The knives stopped and went back into the thing.

Carrie threw the thing away.

She checked of the man was still alive.

Billy saw what Carrie did.

Carrie looked to Billy and shouted: "It's not save here, go away!"

Billy ran to the others and tried to calm them down, but of course it didn't really help.

Carrie turned around and saw that the man with black hair was gone.

"What?" Carrie whispered.

Carrie looked around and saw that the man was already out of the building.

He walked to the scared people, while an golden armour, a golden helmet appeared on him and his stick changes into a spear.

Carrie ran to him.

When she was outside she saw that there were four of him.

All the people were on their knees, but that what frightened her the most was that one of the people on their knees was Billy.

Carrie waned to ran to the man with the spear, but she couldn't move her legs out of fear.

"Isn't this your naturally state." The man said.

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity. You all want to be free, but your urge to have power is too big. You're made to be ruled." The man said.

An old man next to be Billy stood up and said: "You're just like all the others."

"Go back on your knees." Billy whispered, but the old man didn't move

"There's no one like me." The man with the spear said.

"There are always man like you." The old man said.

"Let this old man be a example about what happened when you go against me." The man with the spear said.

Billy quickly stood up and said: "But first you have to go through me."

The man with the spear shot a blue blast of energy at Billy who stood before the old man.

But before the blast reached Billy, Captain America stood with his shield before Billy.

The blast came against his shield and came back and hit the man with the spear.

The man with the spear fell down.

"You know the last time I was in Germany I saw an man standing above everyone.

"The soldier. The man out of time and the telekinetic girl under the pigs blood." The man with spear said, while he stood up.

"At least I'm not the man whose time is running out." Captain America said.

The fear Carrie had felt was gone.

Carrie ran to the man with the spear and threw him away, with her telekinesis, while she said: "That's because you wanted to kill Billy."

All people walked away. All except Billy and the old man.

The man with the spear fell on his back on the ground.

Quickly the man with the spear stood up and blocked the hand of Captain America.

The man with the spear kicked Captain America against his legs so fell on the ground.

Captain America tried to get up, but the man with spear pushed him.

Captain America sat on one knee and one feet.

"Kneel." The man with the spear said.

Carrie pushed the man with the spear away, so Captan America could stand up.

"Not today." Captain America said.

The voice of Natasha came out of the jet, that flew in the sky.

"Loki, drop your weapon." Natasha said.

Loki shot a blast of blue energy to the jet.

The blast came against one of the wings.

There came a little hole in the wing and the jet wobbled for a time.

Carrie pushed Loki away, with her telekinesis.

Loki stood up and the sound of guitars came out of the jet.

Almost everyone looked at the sky and saw Iron man.

Iron Man landed on the ground and he stood up.

He held his arms straight forwards, while many little weapons came out of his suit.

"Drop the spear." Iron man said.

Loki raised his hands and his helmet, armour and his spear disappeared.

"Good move, reindeergames." Iron man said.

Carrie ran to Billy.

Billy saw Carrie running to him and when she stood before him he said: "Carrie, I'm so proud on you."

"So you're not scared for me?" Carrie asked.

"Of course not. You know, if I had a grant daughter I wanted her to become just like you." Billy said.

Captain America walked to Carrie and said: "You did great."

"Thanks." Carrie said.


	9. Ch9

**Chapter 9:Somewhere in the woods.**

"Carrie we need to go." Captain America said.

"Bye, Billy." Carrie said.

"Bye." Billy said and then he gave her a hug.

When Billy stopped, with cuddling her, he said: "Good luck, with saving the world, Carrie."

"Thanks." Carrie said, while she walked backwards and waved Billy good bye.

Then Carrie turned around and walked to the jet.

"Are you her grandfather?" Captain America asked.

"No, we're just friends." Billy said.

"Okay, good bye gentleman." Captain America said and then ran to the jet.

Carrie and the Captain America entered the jet, while Captain America did his mask off.

Carrie gave a quick glance at Loki and when their eyes met each other, Carrie got chills of fear all over her body.

Carrie quickly away from Loki and she had the feeling that he was smiling.

Captain America walked to the control panel of the jet, where Natasha were.

Carrie quickly followed him, cause the last thing she wanted was to stay, with Loki.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

"What don't you like?" Carrie asked.

"He gave up to fast." Steve said.

There came a lightning bolt out of the sky and after a few seconds there came the sound of thunder.

"What's it reindeergames? Are you scared of a little bit of lighting?" Tony asked.

"I'm not really fond of what's coming next." Loki said.

Not much later there came a bonk from above.

Carrie looked up and asked: "What was that?"

"I'm going to have a look." Tony said and then he opened the door of the jet.

In the front of the door stood a big, strong man, with blond hair till his shoulders and blue eyes.

The man wore a red cape and a silver armour.

The man had a big silver hammer in his hands.

The man walked to Loki.

He grabbed him by his clothes, gave him a smile and them he flew away, with Loki.

Tony put the head part of his Iron man suit on and he almost flew away, but Steve stopped him.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Steve asked.

"I have a plan. Attack." Iron man said.

"But is it a good plan?" Carrie asked.

"Of course it is. All my plans are good." Tony said and then he flew away.

Steve put on his mask and grabbed a parachute.

"Can I help you?" Carrie asked.

"Just stay here, with Natasha." Captain America said, while he grabbed his shield.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I am." Captain America said and then he jumped out of the window.

Carrie stared for a time at the place where Captain America stood, then she turned around and said: "I think we should stay close to them. Is that possible with the jet?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, that is possible." Natasha said, while pushed on a few buttons.

After a few minutes Carrie and Natasha heard a loud sound that was similar to that of the bells in a church and not much later the jet was hit by an powerful wind.

The jet started to make salvos.

Carrie almost fell through the window, but she stopped the jet with making salvos with her telekinesis just in time.

Carrie fell on the iron floor of the jet.

Carrie stood up and walked over to Natasha.

She saw that Natasha's head lay on the steering wheel of the jet.

"Natasha, are you alright?" Carrie asked, with the fear that Natasha was unconscious or dead and that the jet would crash.

Natasha moaned and sat straight.

Natasha looked at Carrie and said: "Oh, I only have a bloody nose."

Natasha looked back at the sky and asked: "I think we should go and look of their done." Natasha said, while she pushed on a few buttons and the jet started to land.

Carrie and Natasha walked out of the jet.

Carrie looked around and asked: "What in god's name happened here?"

"We had a little disagreement." Iron man said.

Natasha looked up at a big hill and asked: "What does Loki there?"

"That's the place where left him." The blond man said.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Carrie asked.

"I'm Thor." Thor said.

"I'm Carrie." Carrie said.

"I'm sorry, but this is not the time for a nice talk." Natasha said.

Captain America looked at the place where Natasha was looking and said: "Loki, why didn't you escape when you had the time?"

"Why would that interest you?" Loki asked.

"I think he needs something that we have." Carrie said.

"Loki, come here!" Thor yelled.

"Why don't you come to me." Loki said.

Thor hurled his hammer and flew to Loki.

He grabbed him by his clothes and flew with Loki in his hands to the rest of the Avengers.

Natasha walked back into the jet and after a few minutes she came back with handcuffs.

She walked over to Loki and put the handcuffs around his wrists.

Thor gave Loki a little push, so he knew they were going to walk.

The Avengers and Loki walked into the jet.

Iron man put off his helmet.

Loki sat down on one of the seats and Thor sat down next to him.

Captain America did his mask of and gave a quick look at Thor and Loki. When he looked back he asked: "Is it a good idea to keep Thor next to Loki?"

"I think we can trust him, cause he could fly away with Loki, but instead he brought him back into the jet." Natasha said.

Carrie walked to Steve and stood after him like a child does, when their many unknown people in the room.

"Why do they wear capes?" Carrie asked.

"It's probably normal in Asgard." Natasha said.

"What's Asgard?" Carrie asked, carefully, cause didn't want to make Thor angry.

"That's the home of me and Loki." Thor said.

"Your home." Loki said to Thor.

"He, reindeergames, could please stay out of this conversation." Tony said.


	10. Ch10

**Chapter 10: Phase 2.**

The Avengers and Loki walked out of the jet into the Helicarrier.

A few SHIELD agents in a black kind of soldier outfit came to the Avengers The agents had guns with them.

"We take it from here." One of them said and then they walked with Loki away.

"Were are they taking him?" Thor asked.

"They take him to a cell that's build for something much stronger then him." Nick Fury said, while he walked to the Avengers.

"You really did a good job." Nick Fury said and then he walked into the direction the SHIELD agents went with Loki.

Nick Fury went to a room.

In the middle of the room stood a cell with walls of glass.

"You know, if I were you, I shouldn't think of an escape, cause this cell is built for a creature, that's much stronger than you." Nick Fury said.

"I know." Loki said.

Nick fury walked to a panel and pushed on a button.

The floor under the cell went open, while Nick Fury said: "If there comes one scratch in it the cell will fall 500 feet down."

Nick Fury pushed on the button again and the floor under the cell came back.

"Ant, boot." Nick Fury said, while he pointed to the cell and the panel.

**A few hours later in a lab in the SHIELD Helicarrier.**

"Do you want a blueberry?" Tony asked.

"No." DR. Banner said.  
>"You know, should visit Stark Tower. It's just like candy land, but instead of candy there are machines." Tony said.<p>

"No, the last time I was in New York, I nearly destroyed Brooklyn." DR. Banner said.

"I read about your accident and that much Gamma radiation should have killed you." Tony said.

"So you say that the other guy has saved me." DR. Banner said.

"Every day a grenade splinter can come into my heart, but that won't happen because of this." Tony said while he pointed at his arc reactor.

"Yeah, but you learned to control it." DR. Banner said.

Steve walked into the lab and saw that Tony was trying to be funny.

"Nick Fury, didn't tell me that you would come." Steve said.

"There are more things Nick Fury didn't tell you." Tony said.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Cap, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony said.

"Don't try to be funny, Stark." Steve said.

"Steve, doesn't this smell a little bit funky to you." Dr, Banner said.

"I'm going to look around and I hope I will find something that explains why they kept the Tesseract." Steve said.

Steve walked into a hall, with one locked door and six unlocked doors.

Carrie walked out of one of the six open doors.

She didn't wore her yellow gala dress anymore.

Instead she wore a yellow shirt, with white dots without sleeves, a skirt and a thin light blue waistcoat.

"Carrie, can you help me?" Steve asked.

"Sure. With what can I help you?" Carrie replied.

"I need you to open this locked door." Steve said, while he walked to an black metal door that was locked.

"But we're not supposed to get inside." Carrie said.

"I know, but I just need to know why they kept the Tesseract." Steve said.

"Okay." Carrie said nervously.

Carrie walked to the door and, with her telekinesis she unlocked the door.

Carrie and Steve walked into the room.

They walked of the stairs.

Carrie looked around and said: "I don't see anything suspicious."

Steve walked to an big, black metal box.

On the box lay a paper and on the paper stood in big black letters_**: Phase 2**_

There also stood text on it.

In the text stood that they wanted to use the Tesseract as an engery source for a few weapons.

"They're just like Hydra." Steve said.

"Hydra is a group with bad guys were you fought against, right?" Carrie asked.

"Yes." Steve said.

"should we tell it to Tony and doctor Banner?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, let's go to them." Steve said and together they walked to the lab.

In the lab where Tony, DR. Banner, Thor, Natasha and Nick Fury.

"Sorry Tony, but your technology is to slow." Steve said, while he gave Nick Fury the paper about Phase 2.

"What's Phase 2?" Tony asked, while he tapped with his fingers at the screen.

"Why do you want to make weapons, with the Tesseract as power source?" Steve asked.

"He's right." Tony said, while he turned the screen so the others could see it.

"It's because of him." Nick Fury said, while he pointed at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"When he came to our world we learned that we're not alone and that we're have weaker than them and that some of them will not come in peace." Nick Fury said.

"So that's your plan, you make a weapon of something that's to powerful for us." Tony said.

"Remember whit what you earned all your money, Stark." Nick Fury said.

"Your humans are so silly." Thor said with a big smile.

"Hay, did we come to your planet to destroy things." Nick Fury said.

"It's not that bad that SHIELD wants to make an weapon with the Tesseract." Tony Said.

"Hay, Stark in your suit, your Iron man, but what are you without your suit?" Steve asked.

"A philanthropist, billionaire, playboy and genius." Tony said.

"You think you're a hero, but you're not." Steve said.

"I'm not like you. All your powers came out of a bottle. Your just nothing more than an experiment." Tony said.

"G… guys, can you please stop with arguing?" Carrie asked, nervously.

"Carrie this conversation is not for little children." Tony said.

"I'm fifteen." Carrie said.

"Stop it!" DR. Banner yelled and then everyone was quiet.

"In Calcuta, I was saving lives and far away from this circus, till you Natasha dragged me back to this freak show. Don't you want to know my secret. Don't you want to know how I stay calm." DR. Banner said.

"Bruce, please put down the spear?" Natasha asked.

"Or what you're going to kill me. But I've got to tell you that, that won't help. Believe me I tried it. I didn't saw an end and putted a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spitted it out." DR. Banner said.

"Bruce, Loki is manipulating you." Natasha said.

Then suddenly DR. Banner was calm and he looked at his left hand and saw that he was holding Loki's spear.

DR. Banner quickly putted the spear back in it's holder.


	11. Ch11

**Chapter 11: The attack of the bad guys.**

Carrie looked out of the window and saw something that looked like a rocket, but she wasn't sure.

"What's that?" Carrie asked, while she pointed at the thing that looked like a rocket that was heading there way.

They all looked at thing Carrie pointed at.

"Run and make sure you get out of this room." Nick Fury yelled and then they all tried to get out of this room.

Natasha and DR. Banner were the last ones that came out of the room.

Natasha and DR. Banner fell of the stairs, because of the explosion.

Natasha came under a heavy pillar of metal.

Nick Fury's voice came out of the ear piece of Natasha.

"Natasha are you'll alright?" Nick Fury asked.

"We're okay. We're okay, right Doctor?" Natasha replied and then she looked at DR. Banner.

DR. Banner started to groan, while his skin started to turn green, he grew larger, he was getting enormous biceps and his blouse started to tear apart.

A few SHIELD agents with pistols walked to Natasha.

Natasha gestured, with her hand that they had to go.

The agents directly ran away.

"Bruce, please stay calm." Natasha said.

"Your live!" DR. Banner yelled and then he fell down to a lower floor.

Before DR. Banner fully was the Hulk, he looked at Natasha.

Natasha tried to get her legs away of the metal pillar.

When she finally managed to get away of the pillar, she stood up and ran away when the Hulk came after her.

She turned at the first corner she saw and hid herself in the space between the floor and the ceiling.

The Hulk ran further away and when he was out of eyesight, Natasha came out of her hiding place.

She walked to the hall, where she had ran away from the Hulk.

She wanted to walk the control room of the Helicarrie, when she suddenly heard the voice of Barton.

She directly stopped and turned around.

She saw Clint and she saw that his eyes were an unnaturally blue collar.

Clint ran to Natasha and tried to kick her in her stomach, but Natasha avoided him and grabbed him by his arms.

She pushed to the handrail of the hall.

Clint bumped with his head against handrail.

Clint groaned stood up.

He looked at Natasha and said: "Nat, what happened?" He asked, but Natasha could see that his eyes were still that unnaturally blue, so she knew he was lying.

Natasha hit him very hard on his head and Clint felt unconscious.

Natasha grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to an room, with one seat and one stool.

She put Clint down on the seat.

She bind him to the seat, so he couldn't escape in case he was still bad.

**In the meantime in the vicinity of Loki's cell.**

Carrie heard Thor screaming no.

She ran to place where the sound of Thor's voice came off.

She entered and room and the first thing she saw, was an black pistol with an orange glow on the inside.

On the pistol fell a couple of blood drops.

When she looked a little bit up, she saw that the person with the pistol was none more than Coulson and the worst thing was that he was dying.

Carrie wanted to walk to him and bring him to the hospital part of part of the Helicarrier, but she couldn't move her foot and she couldn't even move an muscle except the muscle's she needs to lie, like the muscles in your heart.

You know if this was a movie, the people who saw it would say that's it's stupid to stay there, while Loki stands behind her with his spear pointed at the place where the backside of her heart is, but those people have never experienced what she experienced.

Loki did the same thing at what he did with Clint and the other brainwashed agents.

There got a strange cold shiver all over Carrie and she got goose bumps all over her, even on places you can't imagine and I will never tell that to you, cause it can be very disturbing for you parents if you're under the age of 12.

Carrie eyes went black and after a few seconds they were normal except, that her iris was the same unnaturally blue as Clint had, when he was brainwashed.

"Come, Carrie I need you for something special." Loki said and he held her hand before her.

Carrie took his hand and said: "Yes, master." And then they walked out of the room, while Loki looked at the place where the cell stood.


	12. Ch12

**Chapter 12: The final battle.**

Carrie walked with Loki to an jet full of enemies of SHIELD and some brainwashed SHIED agents.

She knew she needed to help the rest of the Avengers, but she didn't care about them anymore.

The only thing she cared about was helping Loki, with his plan.

After an half hour they arrived at Stark tower.

Carrie, Loki and DR. Selvig walked out of the jet.

Some enemies of SHIELD walked with them, while they carried a machine with the Tesseract in it.

When they reached the door, Carrie hit the door with her telekinesis and the door went off its hinges.

They walked inside and went into the elevator.

When the elevator had reached the roof, they walked out of the elevator.

The enemies of SHIELD put down the machine and walked back into the elevator, but they didn't push on a button of the elevator.

"Carrie and Selvig, you stay here." Loki said and then he walked back into the elevator.

One of the enemies pushed on an button of the elevator and then the elevator went down.

Carrie just stared into the sky, while she waited on Loki to come back and give her new orders.

After an minute Loki came back, with the enemies of SHIELD.

The SHIELD enemies had a black seat, a rope and a silver metallic thing with them.

The enemies putted the black seat close to the machine.

"Carrie, please sit down on the seat." Loki said.

Carrie nodded and sat down on the seat.

The enemies bounded Carrie to the chair, with the rope.

Then the put the silver, metallic thing, that apparently had the size of Carrie's head, on her head.

DR. Selvig did some cables that were connected to the machine on to the silver metallic thing on her head.

Then an blue shield came over the machine.

DR. Selvig grabbed an rock and threw it at the machine.

The rock rebounded against the shield.

"It works." DR. Selvig said happily.

Loki snapped with his fingers and the unnaturally blue colour went out of Carrie's eyes.

That means that Loki has no longer control of her.

Carrie blinked a few times, before she asked: "What happened?"

"We took you to Stark tower and bounded you to this chair. Then we put a silver thing on your head and then connected that to the machine with the Tesseract in it. So now all your telekinetic power goes to the machine to protect the Tesseract, while the Avengers are going to lose the battle and the best part is, that you will watch them lose." DR. Selvig said, with a big smile on his face.

Carrie looked around and saw an rock lying on the ground.

She tried to lift it with her telekinesis, but it didn't move.

"Oh, did forgot to mention that you can't use your powers, while this thing is on your head?" DR, Selvig asked.

"Yes, forgot that." Carrie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but when the Avengers have lost the battle you will be thankful." DR. Selvig said.

"Why, do you help him, with trying to take over the world?" Carrie asked.

"Cause, the Tesseract has shown me, that freedom is a lie." DR. Selvig said.

"No, it's not and I know it, cause my mother used to lock me up." Carrie said.

"She did that cause she knew that freedom is a lie." DR. Selvig said.

"No, she didn't." Carrie said.

"I'll go inside. Selvig open the portal and make sure Carrie stays in that seat." Loki said and then he walked to the elevator.

Carrie started to feel that she getting weaker by the minute.

She heard a window break and not much later she saw Tony falling.

"No" She whispered and then her eyes started to get heavy and not much later they were closed.

**Later that day at the same place.**

"Carrie wake up." Someone said, while he shook Carrie.

"Mom, I'm tired." Carrie moaned and then she slowly opened her eyes and saw, that Steve was the one that shook her.

"What happened. Have we won?" Carrie asked.

""Yes, we did." Steve said.

Carrie looked at the sky and saw that it was getting late.

"How long am I sleeping?" Carrie asked.

"A few hours." Steve said.

"Where's Loki?" Carrie aske.

"He's in Asgard." Steve said.

"So that means I've got to go back at the orphan house." Carrie said disappointed.

"No, you're never going back to the orphan house and that's why I had to wake you up." Steve said.

"Really, why?" Carrie asked, with disbelieve.

"Someone wants to adopt you." Steve said.

"That's great." Carrie said, with a smile and then she looked at the ground and saw the same rock from earlier.

She tried to move it, with her telekinesis and it worked.

Steve did a few steps backwards and then Carrie stood up.

Carrie noticed that she was getting hungry.

"I'm hungry." Carrie said.

"Me to, come let's go to the rest of the Avengers." Steve said and then they both walked into the elevator.

**The end.**

**Will return in Captain America 2.**


End file.
